


Someone Better

by supremeleader



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Because we need more Adam Sackler, F/M, NSFW, Post Season 6, Smut, Tumblr request, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeleader/pseuds/supremeleader
Summary: Request: So for an Adam Sackler request maybe like you're walking home from work late one night and try to take an alleyway as a shortcut but run into your abusive ex and try to just walk away but he won't let you and Adam hears the commotion and basically comes to the rescue? Then you start seeing him around a lot and it ends in smut? If you aren't comfortable writing this that's fine to. Thanks!





	Someone Better

"Goodnight." Smiling over to one of your coworkers—one of the last to leave—as they had waved at you, you grabbed your coat and pulled it on before picking up your purse and leaving the office space. Today had been a longer day than usual with the extra work you had to do, you just wanted to get back home and knock out.

To your luck, it was half past seven already and the sun was already gone, the street lamps lighting your way through the partially busy streets and not-as-congested sidewalks. Most of the time you walked to work, others you took a cab if there was poor weather out or too late, but you really didn't want to spend money on anything when your legs were fine.

Deciding to take a shortcut, hoping it'd shorten the time it took for you to get home, you turned a corner and walked through an alley. The route you normally took was longer but it was also more out in the open and you were less likely to get into any trouble—but you were eager now and you just wanted to fill your stomach with food and sleep the night away.

Stuffing your hands into your coat's pockets as you sucked in a breath, you walked faster than normally, not wanting to spend too much time in a barren alleyway. Luckily, there was hardly anyone in it, and the only ones you had seen were cooks tossing out the garbage or people leaving through backdoors.

Lifting your hand from your pocket to look at the time on your phone, you suddenly heard someone shout out. "HEY!" Narrowing your brows, you ignored and kept walking. "HEY!" Hearing them again, you were about to quicken your pace but you heard what sounded like someone running towards you.

Feeling your heart skip a beat, you were about to breakout into a sprint, but you were suddenly pulled back roughly by your upper arm and turned. "I know you heard me yelling at you." Seeing the man before you, reeking of alcohol, your chest caved in.

"W- What do you want, Aiden?" You firmly asked, trying to sound confident with your words although you were now trembling. The man before you was the last person you wanted to see. It had easily been over half a year since you left him behind, wanting nothing from him and his abusive hands and mouth.

"You can't think I'd let you go that easily? Just because you moved out and changed your number, even got a new job." He hissed, jaw clenched as his grip tightened around your upper arm.

"You're drunk and I am not yours to keep. I am free to do what I want and what I want is to be far away from you." You seethed, fear causing the tears in your eyes to form.

"Free? From me? You can't be so fucking stupid to think you have the _right_!" He spat as you flinched.

"I have every right!" You snapped, snatching your arm away from his grip—a move you'd soon regret the moment you felt your cheek sting from the sudden impact it had taken from Aiden's palm.

"You don't dare talk to me that way!" He pointed a finger as your hand clutched your cheek, a few inches away and you would've heard ringing. "You thought you could get away with sneaking out in the middle of the night?! And expect me to be okay with it?!"

Trembling in your spot as your cheek burned, you gulped as your vision blurred with tears. "Get. Over it." You spoke through clenched teeth, wanting to walk away and never look back.

Not realizing he had a beer bottle in his hand, he instantly chucked it against the brick wall behind you as you flinched once again, the shatter ringing in your ears as it's contents sprayed you. "You _belong_ to me!" He shouted in your face as he slammed his palms against your shoulders, forcing you against the wall behind you as your breath hitched, eyes shut from the sudden impact. "You are coming back with me, whether you like it or n-"

Feeling a pair of hands grip onto his shoulders, Aiden was pulled back, then turned around to meet the knuckles of a balled up fist. The instant blow to the nose breaking the skin and bone and blood began to gush out. "Were you fucking raised in the wild?! That's not how you treat a woman you fucking asshole!"

Opening your eyes as you had been taking in deep breaths, you saw Aiden standing there with blood streaming down his nose, a man before him easily twice his size in build and height, holding a fistful of his shirt. "If you think for a second you can get away with harming a woman—let alone— _anyone_ , you bet your ass you're fucking wrong. I'll make sure you have no hands or even a _tongue_ to use the next time you try and lay a finger on her or anyone else."

Watching as the man shoved Aiden back, causing your ex to stumble and fall back, your eyes followed your saviors frame. He was very tall, possibly larger than any other man you had ever met. His hair was at his shoulders and he had facial hair. He also was very broad... There was no surprise in the fact that his bare fist was able to break Aiden's nose. 

Seeing him bend over and reach for something—being your purse that you hadn't noticed fell—he turned and walked over to you as you quietly stood there. "Thank... you." You choked, the last few tears falling.

Coming to a stop before you, eyebrows knitted as he eyed your cheek, he then looked you in the eye. "Can I walk you home?" He asked.

Blinking, looking over at a groaning Aiden who clutched his nose, you then looked up and nodded quietly. Although you wouldn't normally allow a complete stranger to walk you home, he did just practically save you from who knows what terrors... Plus, he was built like a human shield.

Taking a small step back for you to lead the way, you looked up at him for a moment before doing so as he then followed, still holding your purse tightly in his hold.

Quietly walking before him, on the route you knew lead to your apartment, you couldn't help but slow your pace and walk closely beside him. There was something about him—outside the obvious—that made you feel safe. Safe to the point that your shaky hand reached for his and gently held on.

Feeling your hand hesitantly grab onto his, the man instantly wrapped his fingers around your palm, giving a sense of security. As if nothing were going to happen as long as he held your hand.

Seeing your apartment building come into view, you slowed your pace and stopped before the steps. "Is this where you live?" He asked as you nodded, looking down, still shaken up.

"Thank you." You thanked again, reaching for your purse as he had reached his arm out. "May I ask... as to how you... knew I was in trouble?" You questioned, eyes still low.

"I overheard the commotion." He answered. "It didn't sound right so I went to check it out. I'm glad I did. I just wish it was sooner. I'm sorry for what you went through."

"It's... It's okay..." You shook your head, feeling your eyes burn up. "I'm just thankful that you- you came. I'm afraid to think about the what if's..."

"You don't have to." He said. "You have nothing to worry about, I'll make sure of it."

Looking up, your eyebrows narrowed. "H- How? You hardly know who I am..."

"I'm Adam Sackler, and, you are..."Seeing him lift his eyebrow, you softly smiled.

"Y/N Y/L/N..."

"Y/N." He repeated with a nod and a small smile. "Now I know who you are."

Feeling your smile grow, you sucked in a breath. "How can you be so sure he won't come after me again?" You asked as you stood there, looking him in the eyes. "I was leaving work and I fear that he knew that..."

"I'll walk you to and from work."

"Wh- No, you don't- You don't have-"

"If it insures your safety and keeps you out of harm's way and away from that psychopath? I'd gladly do it." He nodded as you swallowed. "Plus, it'll give me an excuse to know you better." Adam grinned as you couldn't help but blush.

"Okay... I usually leave for work at 8:30 in the morning..." You said as he looked at you. "If anything... you can reach me." Pulling out your phone, opening it and handing it to him, he took it and put in his number.

"I don't use my phone much, but, for you I'll make an exception." He said, handing you back your phone as you saved his number and messaged him that it was you.

"Thank you." You softly smiled. "Really... Thank you. I can't thank you enough."

"Anytime." He nodded. "I'll let you be, you should go and try and relax. I know it'll be hard, but, you have me now." Biting your inner lip, you took in a small breath. "I'll see you tomorrow." Leaning forward and leaving a gentle kiss on your cheek, your hand—which had still been holding his—slid from his grip as you turned and climbed the steps. Turning as you opened the door, you waved at Adam as he waved back, watching you disappear into the building.

From that moment on, he kept his word.

The following morning, you had walked out to see Adam already standing there and waiting. And, when you left your job, he was there, too. It went on like this for weeks. Adam didn't want to pry into your life, letting it be until you felt more comfortable about it. He wanted to know every thing there was about you—of course, you were sweet and you had grown very open towards him. The one thing you hadn't mentioned was your ex.

But, he knew, in due time you'd open up. He did, after all, open up to you when he had felt it was the right time. And—from what he told you—you hardly suspected it with the way he acted around you.

You and Adam had become quite close in the month you had known him. He was very different from the norm. Especially from the people you knew and was associated with. But, change was nice. You needed change and he seemed like great change.

"So, a lot of my coworkers have been noticing that you walk me to and from work." You said to Adam as you walked closely next to him, towards your apartment.

"Now they are? It's been a little over a month." He snickered as you nodded.

"Yeah... I guess it's because they weren't sure. They were trying to figure out who you were before asking me... They thought you were my brother-"

"That's terrible."

Laughing, you shook your head as you looked away. "And then they thought that... you were my boyfriend." You nodded.

Looking over at you, the corner of his mouth lightly lifted with a hint of a smirk before looking back ahead. " _That's_ not such a bad thing."

Smiling as you felt a faint blush grow on your cheeks, you looked up and cane to a stop, seeing the entrance of your apartment. "Far better than being my brother." You said, taking one step up before turning and looking at him.

Placing a hand on the concrete railing, Adam looked at you with a grin. "Boyfriend sounds better." He winked as you chuckled with a nod.

"Do you... want to come upstairs?" You asked while pointing behind you.

"Sure." He nodded, you reaching for his hand and pulling him with you.

"I hope you don't mind, I have a very social dog." You informed as you entered the building and walked up the stairs. "He will try and get as much of your attention as possible." You laughed as you had pulled out your keys from your pocket, unlocking the door and pushing it, instantly being greeted by a hyperactive "pup."

"You weren't kidding..." Adam said, watching the dog run in between the two of you.

"No... He's really sweet though!" Crouching down after shutting the door and letting go of Adam's hand, you reached for the beagle. "His name is Rogers."

"Rogers?" Adam questioned as you were petting and kissing the top of your dog's head.

"Yeah, like Steve Rogers..." You laughed. "I didn't name him, he was already named by the family I got him from. Their youngest named him because of Captain America and... you know, Captain America is from Brooklyn." You shrugged as Adam nodded.

"Right... So I guess he does the protecting and guarding around here? Although he's small as hell..."

"He guards the palace." You joked before putting Rogers down, the dog instantly moving over to Adam and sniffing him.

"I'm sure he's got a strong bite." He teased as you rolled your eyes, grabbing his hand once again and bringing him over to your couch before you took off your jacket and sat your purse down beside it on the arm rest of the couch.

Sitting down beside you, Adam eyed your house as you took in a small breath. "I know I haven't mentioned anything about my ex... Aiden..."

Turning his attention over to you, he shook his head. "Hey, you don't have to talk-"

"It's- It's okay!" You nodded. "It's been over a month and... and you've told me so much about you during our walks and I think it's time I open up about it." You sighed, slouching a bit before sitting up straight. "It's not something I normally talk about, of course... I don't like thinking or talking about it but you- you've been a big help and I really appreciate it. I do."

Eyeing you as you took in a deep breath, you continued. "I left him seven months ago in the middle of the night. Little by little I moved into this apartment and he didn't know about it. I finally got the last of the things that night and left. Never looked back. And for six months I was fine. Although filled with anxiety and fear of him finding me... I was still able to move away from it."

"I don't... I don't want to go in depth about it because it's too emotional and... hurts to remember but... he was abusive. Physically and verbally. And I didn't get out because he made up excuses. He blamed his job and his problems... and I believed it. But it kept happening, I had to lie to others saying I fell or hurt myself or some bogus story and they believed it-"

Seeing you choke up, Adam reached over for you, scooting closer. "You don't have to continue."

"No, no... It's fine." You nodded as a few tears slipped. "I'm just glad I got out in time. I don't want to think about what could have happened. I've seen too many movies and shows and heard too many stories that I had to push the thought away."

"And then, of course, he finds me and yells at me for leaving. He... smacked me and then threw a beer bottle behind me... slammed me against the wall and then... you came." You breathed, looking up at him and giving him a small smile. "I was trying to leave but couldn't but you just came out of nowhere and I don't have enough thank you's to give. But, thank you. Since then I've never felt more safe having you around. And I feel terrible for basically making you my personal bodyguard, so I-"

"No. You don't have to worry about it." Adam said as he held your thigh and gave it a small squeeze. "I will be your personal bodyguard for as long as you need me to be. Better job than any other job I could get even though I'm not getting paid." He joked as you smiled. "As long as I know you're okay." Reaching up and wiping your tears with the hand that was once on your thigh, you sucked in a breath before reaching over to him and pulling him into a hug.

"I'm going to say it again..." You chuckled. "Thank you." Feeling his arms wrap around you, you shut your eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath.

"I'll break his nose for you anytime." He said as you smiled again, pushing back and looking at him. Moving his hands on to your cheeks, he looked you in the eyes. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Nodding your head in silence, too mesmerized by his eyes, you hadn't realized that Adam was leaning in until you felt his lips against your own. It wasn't something gradual, nor was it too sudden, but you were so caught up in him not to realize that he had been kissing you until the pressure against your lips made a connection to your heart and made it skip a beat.

Sitting there, your eyes fluttered to a close as you kissed back, hands moving up to his shoulders as his own dropped to your waist, bringing you closer. Moving his lips against yours at a steady pace as his tongue slid in between them and glided against your own, your heart fluttered.

Sure, Adam was an eye pleaser and he was very sweet to you—and he wasn't a stranger to you anymore after the month that passed—but you never expected something like this to happen. Especially not with what you had been going through.

But it had been over seven months, and Adam was such a gentleman towards you... and you were developing an attachment towards him... So why not succumb to the urges? You knew you couldn't be fearful forever. Especially when a man like Adam was doing everything to make sure you were okay.

Moving your hands to grab his, you stood up and pulled him with you, lips never parting as you backed up, hoping you wouldn't crash into anything.

"Hey... Hey..." Gently pushing back as he leaned back, Adam looked down at you as you blinked, eyebrows narrowing. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to..."

Looking up at him, doe-eyed, almost begging, you took in a small breath. "I want to forget, I don't want to be afraid anymore and I... trust you." You softly spoke.

"I'm not a gentle man." He warned as you let out a small laugh. "At least, not in bed. I can be very... loud and vulgar. And I can-"

Lifting your finger and pressing it against his lips, you smiled. "It's okay."

Grabbing your hand—the one that had your finger on his lips—Adam leaned forward and kissed you before bringing you into your bedroom. Sitting you on your bed, he kissed down your neck, taking a small step back enough to remove his shirt and toss it to a side, going back to kissing your neck as you took in a deep breath.

Kicking off his shoes and unbuttoning his jeans, Adam's lips went back to yours in a feverish kiss. Dropping his pants and stepping out of them, Adam reached for the hem of your dress, removing it before bringing you deeper into the bed. Lying you down beneath him, your chest began to heave as he removed his underwear, then yours. Looking down at you as one arm kept him propped up, you gave him an eager nod.

Lifting one of your legs over his waist, your other crossed over one of his as he wasted now time and filled you. A breathy moan left your parted lips as your eyes rolled back, it had been far too long since the last time you were in bed with anyone—and you were glad it was Adam. Although you didn't want to claim that you did think about it, you couldn't help but constantly ponder over the fact that he was a broad man. Very tall and very built. You could only let your mind wonder.

And now you were feeling it. Every inch, and he was making sure you were. Especially with that oddly satisfying stretch and the sensation that moved through your veins like a whole new wave of blood.

Thrusting his hips deeply into you as faint grunts left him, trying so hard not to shout obscene things at you, your breathing hitched with every buck. He was hitting the right spot.

Kissing your collar bone as your hands went into his hair, running your fingers through the smooth texture, Adam muffled out his animalistic sounds against your skin as he rammed his hips into you. The unsteadiness of it, the panting, the wet kisses and the intimacy made your heart race. And it burned you from the inside.

"Ad- Adam..." You breathed, eyes shut as you arched your back.

"I... Warned you." He grunted as your breathing sounded within his ears.

"It's- It's not that-" Taking in deep breaths, your fingers curled around his hair and tugged as you felt that sensation build within you that was begging to be freed. "I-" Cutting yourself off as your words got caught, you bit your tongue.

Clutching onto the back of your thigh, Adam reached for your other leg and lifted it, reaching deeper as you let out a faint gasp, insides twisting as your eyebrow scrunched up with the pleasurable sensation.

The sounds of panting, grunting, moans and cries filled the walls of your bedroom as Adam's hips moved uncontrollably.

Unable to bite down any longer, feeling as if you had been holding in your breath, you felt the sensation your body desired to release as you came, grip loosening up from his hair as he kept slamming his hips.

Loosening his grip from you as his hands held your hips, he gave his last few thrusts before he pulled out and came.

Lowering your hands and holding onto the ends of his jaw, you kissed him lazily, lips moving effortlessly against his as he did the same to you. "You- you should stay the night..." You breathed against his cheek, kissing the edge of his parted lips as he panted.

Nodding his head, Adam kissed your chin, then leaving a few against your jaw. The two of you spending the rest of the night in each other's warmth.


End file.
